


tf (*the frick)

by HamAndSwiss



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, F/M, Gay, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Peggy, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Texting, cabbage, god i love sam, mon chou, not on my christian minecraft server, okay why is alex so positive, philip and alex are brothers, sleeeeep, the frick, yeet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 11:22:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18475231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamAndSwiss/pseuds/HamAndSwiss
Summary: Texting, with 9th grade squad!Plot? Nahhhhhh.likethatbutgayer – JohnAaron – Aaronwee-wee – Gilbertblack-licorice-jellybean – Jamesthepeggethawaketh – Pegsgremlin – Alexrhettbutler – Thomasturquoiselizard – Elizanot-so-angelic-now – AngelicahamilDONE – Philipdistancekiddo/cabbage – Herculessam-i-am – SamMartha – MarthaGeorge – George





	1. Talk it! Text it! Pass it! Talk it!

**{Group Chat: Let’s Do Introductions!}**

gremlin: hey, I’m alex

gremlin: and I collected phone numbers from phones my mom conficated

gremlin: so you guys are here now

gremlin: introductions

John L.: ur… mom?

gremlin: Martha. Social Studies teacher.

John L.: ah

Hercules M.: say no more

Gilbert L.: no, no, say things please

gremlin: alright so um

gremlin: introductions!

gremlin: also change your usernames, i feel weird being the only 1 with a not-formal 1

likethatbutgayer: aye

gremlin: which of you is that

Hercules M.: gay? all of us

likethatbutgayer: john

gremlin: aight

wee-wee: bonjour i am FrenchTM

Hercules M.: thats gilbert

Hercules: i’m me

Hercules: i need to think of a username

gremlin: aight

likethatbutgayer: introductions? i’ll go frst

likethatbutgayer: john, he/him, gay af

gremlin: no cursing on my Christian minecraft server

likethatbutgayer: *as frick

likethatbutgayer: curly hair, probably failing math tbh, not failing spanish somehow

 

**{{Direct Message}}**

gremlin: wait

gremlin: do i know you

likethatbutgayer: ???

gremlin: like……………………….

gremlin: are you in any of my classes

likethatbutgayer: remind me what u look like?

gremlin: short, weird black hair, angry, carribean, i have glasses but haven’t worn them since 6th grade

likethatbutgayer: OH

likethatbutgayer: YES

likethatbutgayer: YOURE IN MY ENGLISH CLASS AND MY HEALTH CLASS

likethatbutgayer: I SIT NEAR THE BACK

gremlin: omg

gremlin: i know you

gremlin: curly brown hair? freckles? look like you’re dead inside?

gremlin: yay or nay?

likethatbutgayer: yup yhat’d be me

gremlin: you look like my little bro

likethatbutgayer: that’s chill

 

**{Group Chat: Let’s Do Introductions!}**

gremlin: aight

gremlin: whose next?

Hercules: um i’ll go

Hercules: he/him, pretty gay tbh. tallish. beanies are lyfe.

gremlin: gr9

wee-wee: he/him, gilbert, sexuality is irrelevant but pan. also tall. <3 herc

wee-wee: mon chou

likethatbutgayer: i take spainish

wee-wee: shut up tiny turtle

gremlin: ig im the one left now

gremlin: alex, he/him, bi, foster child of martha the social studies teacher and her husband. i have a bological brother, philip, who is 9 and looks like john

likethatbutgayer: good to know

wee-wee: yes

likethatbutgayer: well i’ve gotta go to orchestra #tfisjeffersondoing #he’sshowingoff

likethatbutgayer: *the frick

~

**{Group Chat: the entire gosh darn family}**

gremlin: guys i made a friend and he looks like philip but older and he’s awesome

George: i’m proud


	2. i can go the distanceeeee

**{Group Chat: Let’s do introductions!}**

Hercules: i got a new username idea

distancekiddo: tada! ‘cause, y’know, the movie

gremlin: that’s cool!

likethatbutgayer: we should change the group chat name

gremlin: hmmmmm yeah

likethatbutgayer: long live the revolution?

likethatbutgayer: sorry, i’m a history nerd

gremlin: *cough* clearly not enough of one to not text in s/s class *cough*

likethatbutgayer: i knew all the stuff she was teaching tho

gremlin: sure you did

distancekiddo: he does

distancekiddo: i can confirm

wee-wee: vive la révolution?

gremlin: ^

likethatbutgayer: ^^

distancekiddo: yes

 

**{Group Chat: vive la révolution}**

gremlin: so i couldn’t figure out how to change the name

gremlin: so i made a new chat

likethatbutgayer: cool

distancekiddo: hey can i invite someone else?

wee-wee: who?

distancekiddo: aaron burr

wee-wee: ughhhh

likethatbutgayer: ughhhh

gremlin: sure!

likethatbutgayer: u don’t know what ur getting urself into

gremlin: look, i just need friends

Aaron: Hello.

gremlin: hi!

 

**{{Direct Message}}**

Aaron: Who is this kid?

likethatbutgayer: alex

Aaron: very specific

**~**

**{Group Chat: vive la révolution}**

likethatbutgayer: do y’all have the pleasure of knowing thomas jefferson

gremlin: i’ve heard the name

likethatbutgayer: god, you’d /hate/ him, alex

Aaron: Uh.

likethatbutgayer: he’s super homophobic

Aaron: He’s actually not…?

likethatbutgayer: he has super crappy psitions on the economy

Aaron: That one’s actually true.

likethatbutgayer: sexist

Aaron: No.

distancekiddo: John, Aaron’s trying to speak, I think.

Aaron: Thanks. Now, John, I’m actually Thomas’ friend, and you’re wrong.

likethatbutgayer: hmm?

Aaron: He literally is mega-gay. Yes, he has questionable economic policies. But he is not sexist.

likethatbutgayer: hah sure he is

Aaron: John Matthew Laurens, I swear to Satan, the number of times I have had to hear him gush about James and how much he wants to date him is physically painful to me.

likethatbutgayer: not my middle name

gremlin: huh

gremlin: number?

likethatbutgayer: NO

likethatbutgayer: I REVOKE OUR FRIENDSHIP

 

**{{Direct Message}}**

Aaron: ***-***-****

Aaron: And…

Aaron: thank you for trying. John just… absolutely hates Thomas.

gremlin: no problem!

~

**{{Direct Message}}**

gremlin: hey

gremlin: is this tommy j.

Thomas: don’t call me that

Thomas: but yes

gremlin: aight

gremlin: i’ll talk 2 u tmrw

 

**{Group Chat: vive la révolution}**

gremlin: good night

distancekiddo: ‘night

likethatbutgayer: ‘tis only the morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My full-time job seems to be hiding from and sassing social workers now...


End file.
